


Craft Day

by Mustachebabs



Series: Sleepaway 2020 Run [2]
Category: Sleepaway (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Do not mess around with bracelet magic, it's against the rules.cw alcohol mention
Series: Sleepaway 2020 Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Camp Howling Ground (Sleepaway 2020 campaign)





	Craft Day

Camp HG doesn’t have too many traditions, but campers always make the most of their time there every Summer.

Penelope doesn’t care for silly rituals or rites of passage.  _ She’s above that _ . She would rather learn knots or take a hike or even identify flora, than follow some silly knock sequence to enter the cabin of gossips next door or check the third floorboard on the porch of the staff cabin for bottles of liquor.

All she wants to do on her second year as a wolf is climb the Old Mountain and canoe as far away as possible from the absurd prospect of choosing who to take to the secret kissing grove. 

She’d obviously turn right back if that lead her into Camp Bullfrog territory...

Today, unfortunately, is not a day for any of those things. It’s been raining for the last 48 hours and it doesn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. Thus, the crafts center is lively with chatter and glue and flying pieces from assorted in-progress projects. 

For the last hour, Penelope has been idly working on a string friendship bracelet. 

“Who’s it for, Penny?”

The voice snaps Penelope out of her braiding and she sees now Sinclair is leaning over the table she’s sitting at, hands propping her head up and looking at her work in progress.

“... For me...?” Penelope says in an unsure tone as she notices her bracelet is plenty long by now and she starts to knot it off to finish it..

Sinclair immediately gasps, slamming her hands down on the table dramatically.

“No!”

No one seems to particularly react to the counselor’s dramatics and after looking at the unchanged crowd and then back at Sinclair, Penelope just replies:

“Yes?”

“No no no…” Sinclair repeats as she now makes her way around the table and slips in to seat next to Penelope. “Do you have any idea how that would mess with the magic in the bracelet?”

Penelope doesn’t say anything this time, nothing can possibly change Sinclair’s mind when it comes to magic. 

“You must pass it on to someone else, that’s the whole  _ point _ of it.” Sinclair explains. “Wouldn’t you like for a friend to be able to remember you and all the great times here in camp when they wear it?” 

Penelope can feel her stomach twist at the prospect. She would rather a whole lot of other things than to think about any of that. At her continued silence, Sinclair slows down.

“Would you like me to help you choose who to give it to?” The counselor offers with a small smile.

Penelope considers that for a moment and then shakes her head. That somehow feels  _ worse _ .

“Okay then… Well, I think it would be beneficial if you pass it along. You don’t have to make a big deal of it when you do, just a simple gift.” Sinclair urges.

Somehow, Penelope is not sure she agrees, but perhaps it would at least get the counselor off her back. Looking around the room, Penelope spots Valentine leaning against the wall near the door. Probably keeping watch to prevent campers from escaping the crafts center... Without another word, Penelope stands and heads over to her.

From her seat, Sinclair watches Penelope approach Valentine and though nothing is said between the camper and counselor, Penelope hands the bracelet over and Valentine accepts it. Penelope leans against the wall as well and they both take to watching the room in shared silence.

“I guess that’ll do...” Sinclair says to herself as she smiles wearily at the exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> It's craft day all day, every day around here. Can these bracelets save us all? (Signs point to unlikely, but Sinclair will sure as hell TRY!!!)


End file.
